Hasenstern
|Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Schüler |RName1=Hasenpfote (Harepaw) |Rang2=Krieger |RName2=Hasensprung (Harespring) |Rang3=Zweiter Anführer |RName3=Hasensprung (Harespring) |Rang4=Anführer |RName4=Hasenstern (Harestar) |Mentor=Fetzohr |Schüler=Leichtfuß |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Aschenfuß |Vorgänger1=Krähenfeder |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Kurzstern |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerherz' Schatten, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Squirrelflight's Hope, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, Tawnypelt's Clan, After Sunset: We Need to Talk}} Hasenstern (Original: Harestar) ist ein braun-weißer Kater mit hellen Augen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Hasenpfote, ein WindClan-Schüler, ist auf der Großen Versammlung mit Beerenpfote. Er taucht später nochmal auf, mit seinem Mentor Fetzohr, Graustreif und Millie, nachdem sie erfolgreich die Hunde vom WindClan-Lager weggetrieben haben. Fluss der Finsternis :Als Hasenpfote und Windpfote auf einer Jagdpatrouille dem Grenzbach zu nahe kommen, werden die beiden von Haselpfote entdeckt. Ihre beiden Mentoren, Fetzohr und Hellschweif, beobachten ihre Schüler vom Rand des Moors. Kurz bevor die beiden Schüler die Grenze erreichen, gibt sich Borkenpelz auf seiner Seite des Territoriums zu erkennen, und fordert die beiden auf, stehen zu bleiben. Hasenpfote und Windpfote erschrecken sich, und ihre Beute flieht über den Bach. Daraufhin mischen sich nun Fetzohr und Hellschweif ein. Hasenpfote erzählt, dass nun jeder WindClan-Schüler ein Training im Wald bekommt, damit sie nicht nur auf Kaninchen angewiesen sind. :Nach einer langen Diskussion ziehen sich die WindClan-Katzen zurück. Verbannt : Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er ist bei der WindClan-Patrouille dabei, die der DonnerClan-Patrouille begegnet. Er sagt, sie sollen verschwinden und greift Brombeerkralle an, dieser drückt ihn aber mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden. :Später greift er mit dem WindClan den DonnerClan an. Lange Schatten : Sonnenaufgang : Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler : Fernes Echo :Bei den Treffen mit Tigerstern berichtet Windpelz, er könne Blattschweif und Hasensprung mit Leichtigkeit im Training schlagen. :Später schleichen sich Taubenpfote und Efeupfote ins WindClan-Lager, damit Taubenpfote Grasbart untersuchen kann. Rennpelz wacht auf und sagt, dass eine Invasion stattfinde. Daraufhin schickt Kurzstern Hasensprung mit Blattschweif und Eulenbart in das Territorium, um nach mehr Zeichen von DonnerClan zu suchen. Stimmen der Nacht : Spur des Mondes : Der verschollene Krieger :Er ist ein Teil von der Patrouille, die von Sol durch die Tunnel geführt wird, um den DonnerClan anzugreifen. Die letzte Hoffnung :Hasensprung ist dafür vorgesehen, ebenfalls zu dem Treffen zwischen den WindClan- und den DonnerClan-Katzen des Waldes der Finsternis zu kommen. Die Idee wird allerdings durch Fuchssprung, Farnpelz und Graustreif zerschmettert, als diese die WindClan-Katzen an der Grenze verjagen. Später taucht er im Wald der Finsternis auf, wo ihm von Eisflügel gesagt wird, er solle vor Tigerstern keine Angst zeigen. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt ''Dunkelste Nacht :Hasenstern hat seinen ersten Auftritt als neuer Anführer des WindClans auf der Großen Versammlung, wo eine Diskussion ausbricht wer die Schuld an dem Desaster mit Dunkelschweif hat. Die Katzen schieben sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu, und Eschenstern und Nebelstern fangen an zu streiten. Hasenstern, der bisher nur ruhig zugehört hat, ergreift das Wort und sagt, dass es nicht Eschensterns Schuld war, sondern Kurzsterns, da er Dunkelschweifs Vater war und ihn abgelehnt hat, hat er die Rache seines Sohnes auf alle Clans übertragen. Er sagt außerdem, dass Dunkelschweif seinen Weg, den Weg der Grausamkeit, selbst gewählt hat, und dass sie niemanden verurteilen sollen. Hasenstern will, dass den Opfern gedenkt wird, sowie Kurzstern gedenkt werden soll, der den Mut hatte, sein letztes Leben zu geben, um seinen eigenen Sohn zu töten und so die Fehler seiner Vergangenheit wieder gutzumachen versucht hat. :Nebelstern lobt ihn für die kluge Rede, jedoch will sie den FlussClan nicht mehr auf künftige Versammlungen führen, worauf Hasenstern entsetzt die Augen aufreißt und fragt, was sie damit meine. :Später entscheiden die restlichen drei Clans darüber, ob sie den WolkenClan am See aufnehmen sollen und Hasenstern ist der Meinung, dass ein zusätzlicher Clan sie nur stärker machen würde. Als der SchattenClan beschließt, dem WolkenClan einen Teil seines Territoriums zu geben, ist auch Hasenstern damit einverstanden, dass der WolkenClan bleiben darf. Fluss aus Feuer :Erlenherz möchte Wasserminze an der WindClan-Grenze sammeln, doch als er dort ankommt bemerkt er, dass Falkenflug schon alles gepflückt haben muss. Er vermutet, dass Hasenstern Streit mit dem FlussClan verhindern möchte und deshalb hier bereits alles einsammeln ließ. :Später zieht Erlenherz mit einer Patrouille zur FlussClan-Grenze los und trifft auf Federpelz, Rufbart und Lerchenflügel. Federpelz fragt, ob sie Hasenstern besuchen möchten, was Erlenherz verneint. :Als Zweigpfote in den Grenzbach fällt und auf der Seite des WindClans wieder herausklettert, erscheinen Federpelz Schlackenfuß und Rauchpfote. Federpelz weist Rauchpfote an, zurück ins Lager zu gehen und Hasenstern Bescheid zu geben. :Nachdem ein Blitz im FlussClan-Lager einschlägt und mehrere Katzen anderer Clans dort sind, um zu helfen, sagt Nachtwolke, dass Hasenstern bestimmt einigen der geretteten Katzen Unterschlupf gewähren wird. :Auf der darauf folgenden Großen Versammlung sitzt Nebelstern neben Hasenstern und Blattstern. Nachdem Brombeerstern seine Neuigkeiten verbreitet hat, gibt er Hasenstern das Signal zu Sprechen. Der WindClan-Anführer erzählt, dass auf dem Moor reichlich Beute zu finden ist und begrüßt zwei neue Krieger: Fleckenpelz und Rauchnebel. Danach gibt er das Wort an Blattstern weiter. :Gegen Ende der Versammlung einigen sich die Anführer darauf, dass jeder Clan eine Patrouille zum FlussClan schickt, die beim Aufräumen des Lagers helfen sollen. Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Als der WindClan auf dem Weg zur Großen Versammlung auf den DonnerClan trifft, läuft Hasensprung direkt hinter Kurzstern und wird als neuer Zweiter Anführer beschrieben. :''Rest folgt ''Tigerherz' Schatten : Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : Taubenflugs Schicksal : }} Kurzgeschichte After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Er ist bei der WindClan-Patrouille dabei, die Blattsee und Krähenfeder erwischt. Er zieht Beerenpfote damit auf, ein Hauskätzchen zu sein. Beerenpfote möchte einen Kampf beginnen, und die Freundschaft der beiden ist beendet. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Kate gab bekannt, dass er ein Leben von Fetzohr erhalten hat.Kates Blog Beziehungen :''Folgt Character Art Harestar.A.byMohn.png|Schüler Harestar.W.byMohn.png|Krieger Harestar.L.byMohn.png|Anführer Offizielle Artworks Hasenstern Manga1.png|Hasenstern in Crowfeather's Trial Hasenstern Manga2.png|Hasenstern in Crowfeather's Trial Zitate Quellen en:Harestarfr:Poil de Lièvrefi:Harestarru:Звёздный Кроликnl:Haassprongpl:Zajęcza Gwiazdaes:Lebrato Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerherz' Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere